


Baby Got Back

by pennysparkle



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the time Zoro was halfway to the door, he realized he’d put on the wrong pair of pants. Granted, it was dark, and he'd stumbled out of bed still half-asleep, but there was no mistaking that these were Sanji's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got Back

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh and final fic in a week of daily drabbles I'm doing with [Ivy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethe_pulse/). Today's prompt was "butt" (my only contribution to the list of prompts and, I think, possibly the best prompt out of all of them, sorry darling).

About the time Zoro was halfway to the door, he realized he'd put on the wrong pair of pants. Granted, it was dark, and he'd stumbled out of bed still half-asleep, but there was no mistaking that these were Sanji's pants. They were far too tight around the waist, and it felt like he was about to have his balls crushed.

But Zoro was nothing if not stubborn. He wasn't going to turn around and put his own pants on. He was going to continue his wincing trudge to the galley at some unlawful hour, get his glass of water, and _then_ he would go back to the room and get in bed with Sanji.

Thus far, his plan was successful, and then, as he was filling his glass, the galley door opened. He ignored it, figuring it was probably Robin, who kept very strange hours at times - but the arms wrapping around his waist and the stubbly chin resting on his shoulder told him otherwise.

"You stole my pants," Sanji complained.

"Didn't mean to," said Zoro.

"Hm. That's alright, I like them on you." In agreement with his own point, Sanji's hands moved from Zoro's stomach to squeeze his ass.

Zoro placed his glass in the sink and turned off the water. "Really, you'll take any opportunity to get a grope in, won't you ero-cook?"

Sanji pressed his body close to Zoro's. It wasn't difficult at all to tell that he was hard, considering how tightly his cock was pressed to Zoro's ass despite the fabric between them. "Is it a problem?"

"... I guess not."

Sanji chuckled against his neck, hips shifting forward. With his hands braced on the lip of the sink for leverage, Zoro pushed back against him. Together, they started up a rhythm that was more than a little uncomfortable for Zoro, and he was thankful when Sanji reached around him to unzip the pants and shove them down around his thighs. Then his hands returned to Zoro's ass, squeezing the flesh between his fingers. A grunt was startled out of Zoro when he slapped both palms down, though it didn't hurt.

Being used to this process, which Sanji always used prior to fucking Zoro because of some strange fixation on his ass, he expected to feel the momentary press of oil-slicked fingers, but no matter how much he waited, it never came. There was the sound of movement as Sanji's body removed itself from his, and then lips trailed up the inside of one thigh as Sanji's left hand held Zoro open.

Zoro was silent and still, trying to fight the urge to pull away under such scrutiny, and that was even before Sanji licked over his hole. This was not something Sanji had ever done to him before, despite having been together for a good long while. Zoro was instantly suspicious.

"Why are you doing that?"

Sanji said nothing. He repeated the non-intrusive flick of his tongue, and for some reason, Zoro almost believed that he was trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

"Why are you doing that, Sanji?" he asked again.

With a sigh, Sanji pulled back. "I want to. Shut up and let me."

"Fine."

And with that, Sanji resumed. This time he was more confident, pressing his tongue past resistance as he spread Zoro wider. It was strange, and made Zoro want to squirm away at first, but he'd never been all that good at denying Sanji, so he figured he'd give it a few minutes and then guide things in a different direction.

That changed when Sanji's fingers came up, pressing in alongside his tongue. Suddenly the lack of actual stimulation wasn't a problem, and Zoro was free to take the feeling of Sanji's tongue as a supplement. He let out a stifled sound of approval, and that seemed to spur Sanji on further, until he was working his fingers and tongue together in careful but precise counterpoint. It was a heady mix that had Zoro leaning onto his elbows, panting, and when Sanji's other hand came around to jerk him off, it took little time at all for him to come.

Sanji barely waited for him to be finished before he stood, wrapping his arms back around Zoro's stomach. "You should wear my clothes more often."

"We'll see," Zoro said, though if this was the end result, he couldn't see how he'd be disinclined to the idea.


End file.
